Fields Of Gold
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: "I messed up my life.I never meant to. I just did." When Vanessa got sent to Camp Green Lake, she never expected it to be quite like it was. For one thing, she never expected to fall in love. Squid/OC OC/Stanley friendship. (VERY BAD! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU LIKE TWATTY PRE TEEN MARY SUE WRITING! SORRY!)
1. Chapter 1: Boom Boom Pow!

Fields of Gold Chapter 1

Boom Boom Pow.

"You know what? I'm sick of you bullying me like this!" I yelled at Will

"What did you just say to me you brat?" he replied angrily.

"You heard me! I. Am. Sick. Of. You! Why do you have to make my entire life a misery?" I screamed.

My Name is Vanessa Jenson. I live with my younger sister, my mum and my dad. My home life is okay.

"Why don't you just tell me that again, then I can make you pay for it?" Will yelled.

Will is the school bully. I sometimes think he likes to target me, and my best friend Stanley, only, because I'm smart and Stanley is a bit overweight.

"I have told you twice! Why do you need to hear it again?" I screamed loudly

I have blond shoulder length straight hair with a side fringe and ice blue eyes. I have many friends, just I'm not completely cool.

"So I can do this," Will said, then punched me in the stomach.

"Oh, you've really crossed the line!" I yelled then I threw a well-aimed punch right at his nose. He staggered back.

I'm a good girl. I never get into fights. My childhood friend Lilly used to tell me I was quite weak.

I then began to pound him from head to toe. Purplish-black bruises began to appear where I punched. I knew the consequences that this would have on me, but I just didn't care.

Stanley had been sent somewhere a month ago for stealing Clive Livingstone's trainers that he'd donated to charity. None of us at school thought he'd done it, but the judge sent him away anyway.

I grabbed his long blond hair. I yanked it until a huge clump of it came out.

I had only been in trouble once when I had started that school.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" I heard voices yell, but I paid no attention. I smashed his head against the hard, cold brick wall.

I couldn't stop hurting him. Not for what he'd done to me and Stanley.

"Vanessa Jenson! Get you hands off that boy," a harsh voice yelled. I froze. Uh Oh. Mrs James. "You, missie, are in a load of trouble. You could go to jail for this!"

Jail? Jail! Jail jail jail jail! I was going to jail! I WAS GOING TO JAIL!


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Chapter 2:

Broken

**A/N: Hiya People! We were reading Holes in english, and I just fell in love with it, so I decided I would make a story for it. All the chapters are named after songs. I don't like much of my other stories, so I hope you enjoy. **

"Vanessa Jenson, please arise"

I looked behind me. My Mum made little motioning signals to try and get me to stand up. I got off of my seat.

"Miss Jenson, you have been found guilty to the charge of abuse." I broke down and cried. I had never done anything wrong before. I now had a criminal record.

"You have a choice, Miss Jenson. You can have 17 months in jail," Oh, jail. The dreaded word "Or, you can have 17 months at Camp Green Lake. Your choice." The Judge said

"Camp Green Lake?" I said, my voice breaking. The place sounded familier.

He nodded "It's a Boys Juvenile detention camp. I wouldn't normally send girls there, but you seem like you could fit in there well," he replied

"I'll take. . ." I looked at my mum, dad and sister. They were crying too. Even my dad. "Camp Green Lake."

"Okay." He said, smashing that hammer thingy on the table, "Camp Green Lake it is. The bus will arrive for you tomorrow. Make sure you are packed and ready. Court Dismissed."

I sighed in relief. I wasn't going to jail. I was going to camp. What stupid kind of a punishment was that?

"And Vanessa," The judge said to me, "Better pack some sunscreen,"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm kinda basing the characters on my friends and that so yeah. . . ENJOY! Read and Review please! Next chapter comes when I have a few more reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: When You're Gone

Chapter 3:

When You're Gone

The bus was hot, sticky and yellow. I was handcuffed to the seat in front of me, and I was sitting on the scraps that once were a velvet seat. I chatted to the guard, as I had nothing else to do, and managed to get some sips from my overly large bottle of water. Yeah, I was paranoid. We'd been driving for who-knows-how-many hours, and I was sweating badly.

That morning, I had said goodbye to my mum. I had cried and she had cried. I wouldn't be seeing her for the next 17 months.

I began to sob. The guard looked concerned, but did nothing about it as I was a. . . criminal. I bit my lip as I realised what I had gotten myself into. I was such an idiot. I began to hum a song I always sung when I was sad.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_The guard_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
I'm missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do,  
reminds me of you,  
and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

(I miss you )

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you...

The bus jolted to a stop. I gasped, as I realised we were here. I looked out of my window and all I saw was holes and boys. In orange. Oh boy, this was going to be bad. Cries of "Fresh Meat!" went up.

The guard uncuffed me and led me out.

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake," he said gruffly, "Oh, and Vanessa?" he whispered, "You're OK. Better than some of these boys anyway."

He led me towards a grey office building. A couple of dirty boys stared at me with their mouths open. _Great, _I thought, _Just great. _I gave them a stare and they looked away. I continued walking into the building. We walked into a room where tribute-to-the-wild-west-style man was sitting, legs crossed on his large wooden desk. He wore a battered cowboy hat and he had a tatoo of a snake on his arm that jiggled when he wrote.

"Vanessa Jenson. . . wait! You're a girl!" he said

"I know I am," I smirked.

"Nevertheless, I will treat you just as I do with the boys," he said.

"Okay Mr. . ."

"Mr Sir." What a ridiculous name. "You will call me by name and only by name whenever you see me,"

"Yes Mr Sir."

"Everyday, you will dig one hole, 5 feet deep, 5 feet wide. Your shovel is your measuring stick. Here are your jumpsuits." He threw me two hideous orange jumpsuits and work boots. Oh Great. I hate orange. "One is for work, one is for relaxation. Laundry is every 3 days. Then your relaxation clothes become your work clothes. We have the only water for 100 miles, so I would not run away if I were you. I won't look in your bag because I know you have ***cough*** needs, and you do not seem like you would carry weapons. You are in D-Tent. Mr Pendanski will be your counsellor."

A crazy looking man bounded in. He had no hair on his head, yet he had a big bushy beard, and so much sunscreen on his nose, he looked as if his face had been smashed into a pie. He had a stupid grin on his face. I disliked him instantly.

"Vanessa Jenson, you may have done some bad things in your life, but that does not make you a bad person. The boys of D-Tent may seem tough at first, but they are just cuddly little teddy bears inside. They won't hurt you. I want you to know that I respect you."

He led me towards 6 tents. He explained the first 5 were for the delinquents, and F was for counsellors.

"There is the Warden's cabin. Don't mess with her."

I nodded quietly. I didn't think I wanted to mess with the Warden.

"Okay, here is D-Tent. The boys are inside. I'll just see if they are ready. . ."

I nodded again, keeping my eyes to the dirt. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that I would be living with a bunch of boys for over a year.

**A/N: HIYYA AGAIN! The song in this chapter was Avril Lavigne, When You're Gone (Excuse the spelling). Keep reviewing and the next chapter will be posted very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello

Chapter 5:

Hello

Mr Pen-Dance-Whatshisface knocked-if you can- on the tent flap.

"Who is it?" a voice asked from inside

"It's Mr Pendanski!" That's what his name was! I had got to write that down.

"Well, come on in then Mom!" another voice said

"Are you boys decent?"he asked

Laughter.

"Yeah Mom, we're decent," another voice, probably Spanish, said

"Well then boys, meet your new camper, Vanessa!" he announced, pulling me into the tent.

I looked at the ground.

"Isn't Vanessa a girls name?" one asked.

"Vanessa is a girl." he said simply. I waved, my eyes still looking down.

"A Girl?" Someone yelled.

"Yes, she is a girl." he repeated

"She-"

"Yes" I said quietly. They all turned at the sound of my voice.

"Vanessa," I looked up slightly "This is Rex," Tall, skinny, black, big glasses, "Theodore," Medium Height, black, slightly large, "Alan" Messy brown hair, big brown eyes, toothpick, do-rag, quite cute really, "Ricky," Very tall, blue eyes, hair looked like he'd been plugged into an electric socket, "Jose" Spanish, slightly shaved head, puppy-dog eyes, "Zero" Small, quiet, awesome afro, "And Stanley," Stanley? I had a friend called Stanley! Before I could react, the one called Rex stepped forward.

"Nah, Mum. It's X-Ray," Him, "Armpit," Guy next to him, "Squid," The cute one, "Zig-Zag" Electric man, "Magnet," Spanish guy, "Still Zero," Awesome Afro guy, "And Caveman," The one called Stanley who reminded me of my friend. . .Stanley.

Mr Pie-Face left.

Stanley-I mean Caveman- stepped forwards.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Stanley Yelnats, but the guys call me Caveman," STANLEY YELNATS! OMG OMG OMG OMG!

"Stanley," I began, looking up into the cute curls, the sincere eyes, the chubby cheeks of my youth.

"Caveman. . . Holy Crow!" he yelped

"Caveman-" the one they called Magnet began.

"Vanessa? Is that really you?" Stanley yelled

"Yes it's really me! Is it really you Stan?" I yelled back

"Yeah it's me! I thought I'd never see you again! How's Ila? Hows Ellie?"

"Wait. . . Vanessa. . . Caveman. You two know each other?" X-Ray asked.

"Yep X. We've been friends since forever," Stanley-_Caveman_- said.

"Stan! I've missed you so much!" I yelled, launching myself into his arms

He staggered backwards under my weight.

"Easy there Nessa. I may have been digging for a month but I'm not that strong,"he chuckled

"Oh. . . Sorry." I said.

"Aww. . . it's okay. I forgive you, considering how I haven't seen you in a month now." he said

"It's been a month. Wow. . . I mean. It feels like forever you were taken in for stealing Clyde Livingstons **(A/N: I finally got the name right!) **sneakers. Y'know, nobody believes you actually stole them."

"Oh Great. . . i'm gunna have a real beating from Will when I get back then," he frowned.

"Not any more I don't think," I smirked.

"What do you mean Ness?" he asked, but before I could explain, a shrieking bell went off.

"Dinner," Armpit announced and everyone groaned.

"Tell Ya Later, K?" I said.

I started to walk out, but Caveman stopped me.

"You're really gonna hate it here, Y'know." he said, matter-of-factly.

"I know I am. Orange, work, heat. Ugh." I shuddered.

"Just wait until you see the food." he said and walked out.

_Oh Gawd,_ I thought, _How bad can it get?_

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done guys! Hope you liked it. Y'know, I have been known to stay up all night on chapter ideas, so hopefully the work wasn't for nothing. Read and Review, and the next chapter will come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Food Glorious Food   NOT!

Chapter 5

Food Glorious Food. . . NOT!

"What is this, cow dung?" I asked, rearranging the so-called "food" on my plate.

"Pretty much," Stanley replied, "I told you you wouldn't like it here."

"Oh, I knew that when the bus came for me this morning." I said, eating my slightly stale bread.

"I know how you feel chica. That thing was like an oven," Magnet said.

"I think I'd take that over this though," I groaned, sifting my fork through the beans or whatever they were. There was a lot of something in there.

After finally deciding bread was the only thing that was actually edible, I decided to go back to the tent and get some rest.

"You guys, once you're done, meet me in the tent. I managed to sneak a whole bag of junk food through, so we could have a few crisps or something," I whispered.

"How did you get that past Mr. Sir?" Armpit asked in shock.

"Let's just say I have my ways," I said.

"You're an alien?" Zig-Zag asked in shock.

"Um. . . no?"

"Acute Paranoia," Squid explained.

"Ah. . . nope. Let's just say, because I'm a girl, I use things because every month I do things and if you have had your sex education lessons you'd know what I mean," I said, and with that I got up to go and empty my tray.

Just as I was in the process of emptying my tray, a hand squeezed my butt. Automatically I whipped around, the contents of my tray flying onto the idiot who squeezed me.

"What was that?" He asked, a look of pure shock on his face.

"Um. . . me flinging beans on an idiot. What did it look like to you?" I asked sweetly.

"What?" He asked

"That's what you get for squeezing me," I said. I then flicked his nose, ruffled his hair, wiped my hand on my jumpsuit and skipped off.

I looked back at D-Tent and they were in hysterics. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. Boy, how wrong was I?


	6. Chapter 6: Forget You

Chapter 6

Forget You

A loud horn woke me up at 4:30 in the morning. I screamed and fell out of bed. All of the boys laughed.

"What the heck was that? It's 4:30 in the morning!" I screamed.

"We wake up early to avoid the hottest part of the day," Caveman kindly explained.

"Hottest. Part. Of. The. Day? If it gets any hotter than it was yesterday, I'm gunna do a witch-of-the-west and melt," I yelled.

All the boys laughed. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Easy there chica. We'll turn away so you can get ready," X-Ray said.

I put on my-shudder- orange jumpsuit and a black tank top. I tied the arms of my jumpsuit around my waist and put on my boots. I pulled my dark blond hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my iPod and put it in my pocket.

"I'm ready now. You can turn around," I said.

"Nice. Follow us," Magnet said.

I followed them out to a place labelled the library. It turned out to be a store cupboard for shovels. I grabbed my shovels and followed the boys to the digging area. Mr Pendanski pointed out wher ei was to dig.

The earth was hard and dry. I somehow managed to get past the hard bit to the soft earth below. The sun burned my face. It was going to be a long day.

About 2 feet in, I tuned on my iPod and put the headphones in. I sang quite softly at fist, but then I burst out singing.

_I see you drivin 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
FORGET YOU! OOH OOH OOH!_

Stanley looked at me strangely but then he joined in.

_I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!_

By then, all the boys were staring at us and trying not to laugh.

"You wanna listen? I asked. They nodded so I took out the headphones and restarted the song.

_I see you drivin 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
__Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo_

_Yeah i'm sorry, i can't afford a ferrari,  
But that don't mean i can't get you there  
I guess he's an xbox and i'm more of atari  
But the way you play your game ain't fair  
I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend  
I see you drivin 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo_

_Now i know, that i had to borrow,  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.  
'Cause being in love with you as- ain't cheap  
I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh she's a gold digger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know)  
Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend  
I see you drivin 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my mamma but she told me  
"this is one for your dad"  
(your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did!  
Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!  
Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh!  
I still love you. Oooh!  
I see you drivin 'round town  
With the girl I love and I'm like,  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo  
I guess the change in my pocket  
Wasn't enough I'm like,  
Forget you!  
And forget her too!  
I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya  
Ha, now ain't that some shh? (ain't that some shh)  
And although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best with a  
Forget you!  
Oo, oo, ooo_

The boys began to laugh and I joined in.

"Wow chica! That was so fun!" Magnet exclaimed.

"You gotta bring that music thingy all the time!" Zig-Zag yelled.

"Okay you guys, I will. Hey, look! I'm finished with my hole!"

"Unbelievable! You beat Caveman!" Squid said, looking into my hole.

"Yeah, well. I used to do a lot of gardening for my dad, so I guess that's why. Well, that, and the music of course." I said.

"Will you wait for me Ness?" Caveman asked.

"Sure Caveman Stan, I said, jumping into his hole and ruffling his hair. He laughed.

-One hour later-

"I guess i'll see you later then," I said, heading towards the tents.

"Where you going chica? Go to the wreck room with us!" Armpit said.

"Okay," I said, and I headed toward the Wreck room. I was actually enjoying myself. This could be fun. I decided my mission was to make the camp more fun for the campers, even if they were criminals.


	7. Chapter 7: Ego

Chapter 7

Ego

I skipped into the wreck room, still absorbed in my fantasies. I stopped when I realised what was in the room. The whole room was wrecked! The pool table looked exactly like my dusty view of the place when I got here. Holes. Everywhere. Like the surface of the moon. Zig-Zag was in the corner watching a little channel I liked to call. . . NOTHING! The TV had that black-and-white look you get when nothing is really happening but squiggly lines. The sofa had half the stuffing ripped out, and was missing a leg. Pretty much nothing was left un-wrecked.

I was still looking around when I felt a hand squeeze my butt. . . again! Whirling around, I saw the guy who had done the exact same thing to me last night.

"Hey baby. We didn't get to introduce ourselves after that little. . . accident last night," he smirked.

"Oh. . . you mean the one where I flipped beans all over you? Yeah. . . that wasn't an accident," I shot back.

Squid, Magnet, X-Ray and most of the other people in the room turned to where I was standing.

"C'mon baby, don't be that way. They call me Lump," he said.

I looked him up and down.

"Yeah, I can see why," I said. A wave of "Oooh's" went up.

"What did you say to me?" he threatened.

I bit my lip. This was how I got here in the first place.

"Um. . . nothing. Goodbye now," I babbled turning away.

He grabbed my arm.

"You said something. What was it?" he asked, glaring at me.

I was scared by then. I'd heard of the Warden, and I'd heard she was tough on everyone, even girls. She would have no mercy.

"Because, if you said something bad, I would have to do this," he said, and raised his fist ready to punch. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. Instead it didn't.

Squid had jumped onto the Lump's back and started beating him up. I gasped. I had never meant for this to happen. It was Will all over again, Stanley trying to protect me and him getting hurt in the process. I knew that would happen to Squid. Lump was HUGE. Squid wouldn't stand a chance.

I racked my brains for some way to stop the fight. Suddenly, I had an idea. It hadn't helped me with Will, but maybe it would help here.

I opened my mouth and began to sing.

_We used to go together  
Looking after each other  
I thought that you were better,  
Look at you_

Everyone stared at me but I continued.

_You used to be so laid back  
You always kept it so cool  
I loved you cos of all that, that's the truth_

_I don't think you know where your head is  
I was always there to help you break the fall_

Lump and Squid had stopped fighting now and were staring at me with everyone else.

_And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego  
When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself,  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego_

_You act like you're on fire  
Livin your delusion  
You just need you to take you higher  
Off you go_

_You can make the call  
When your ready  
I will not be there to help you break the fall_

_And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego  
When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself,  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego_

_And when it's time for you to come back down to  
Where you started but we parted  
I think you'll find that it is very hard to face  
Reality's just simple babe_

_And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,  
And now you wanna us to end what's takin you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego  
When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself  
You know that you gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for going solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego_

As I finished, D-Tent burst into applause. Lump looked astounded but soon shook out of it. He got up, cursing the heavens.

"You will be mine, Vanessa, you will be mine!"

He stalked out of the room, but not before pausing to spit in a nearby plant pot. I shuddered.

"Way to go Angel!" They yelled, patting me on the back.

"You just saved me from a broken nose. I owe you," Squid smiled.

"Um. . . thanks, and you really don't and um. . . who's Angel?" I stuttered.

"You are! That's you're new nickname, because you tried to get out of a fight as soon as it started, and you stopped the fight with you're Angel voice," X-Ray exclaimed.

"Thanks. Guys, really. I just did it for your sakes, and for my sanity. I don't think I could handle Lump being that close to me, Ugh," I shuddered.

They laughed and patted me on the back.

"Let's go back to the tent guys. I have some coke and chocolate to celebrate," I said.

They all whooped and we ran out of the Wreck Room. Ones thing for sure, I wouldn't want to meet Lump in a dark alley any time soon. Not that there's any dark at this place anyway.


	8. Chapter 8: Bring Me To Life

**A/N: Hiya guys! I've done 3 chapters with out an authors note so I should probably do one now. Thanks to my reviewers! All 4 of ya! Vanessa finally has her nickname! Whoop-de-doo! I should probably do the chapter now instead of being all happy. Okay, here goes.**

Chapter 8

Bring me to Life.

"Ugh, why do we have to go to these stupid counselling meetings anyway?" I groaned.

"Mostly to listen to Mum talking about how we screwed up our lives. Quite interesting really," Stanley said sarcastically.

"I didn't screw my life up completely," I muttered.

"Oh yeah, I never found out what you did to get in here. Oh well, suppose I should find out now," Stanley said.

We walked into the mess hall and sat on the wooden benches that were placed around in a circle.

"So…" Mom said, once everyone had focused on him, "I think this sharing circle should be about what we like." We all groaned and leaned down low in our chairs. "How about we start with you Magnet," he said, "What do you like?"

The boy shrugged. "I like animals."

"Dude isn't that why you're in here?" Squid laughed.

"I got caught stealin a puppy," Magnet giggled childishly.

"And why would you do something like that?" Mom asked sarcastically. _He's probably heard this story already_, I thought.

"Man its criminal how they keep em locked up in cages!" Magnet whined, looking depressed.

"No Jose, what you did was criminal," Mom corrected raising an eyebrow. "You boys are here because of one person," he called, before turning to Caveman, "do you know who that is Stanley?"

"Yeah," Caveman said, nodding slowly, "Yeah I do…My no-good, pig stealing, great, great grandfather that's who!" We all burst out laughing and I slapped Caveman on the back. Mom didn't laugh along and waited for us all to settle down before speaking.

"You guys have one life." He held up one finger. "And so far you've done a pretty good job of screwing it up. You could do anything if you just put your mind to it." All of us rolled our eyes at this. Mom turned to Zero and pointed to the boy. "I mean even Zero isn't completely worthless."

I suddenly sat up straight.

"You honestly don't know how stupid you are, do you Mr P? You can't say that to anyone," I whined

"I can say whatever I want in the sharing circle," Mom said, glaring at me.

I huffed and shot icicles at him. If only looks could kill.

"So what do you like to do Zero?" Mom asked, turning back to Zero.

"Man, he don't talk to no one but Caveman," Armpit laughed.

"You think you're better than us Zero?" Mr P smirked. Boy, did I want to smack that guy.

"I like digging holes," Zero said shyly.

"Well then you're in the right place," Mom shot back, "buddy-boy."

_Don't I know that_, I thought.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" I hissed.

"Well, what do _you_ like to do then _Vanessa_?" he sneered my name.

"I'd rather not say, thank you," I said sharply.

"Oh, well I have your file right here. I could just read it out. . ." he said wistfully. I stiffened.

"You were born in a small town in England. When you were 13, your family moved to America, leaving your best friends, Ila and Ellie, behind," he said emotionlessly, "Before you left, you also dumped your only boyfriend, who you'd had for 3 weeks then," he snorted and carried on, "A year after arriving in America, your sister had to go see a therapist for anger problems," I remembered that. I used to call him The-Rapist. It made me feel better about my life. "You became more quiet than you had in England. Cried a lot. Missed the croquet?" he sneered.

"I never. . ." I began, but he cut me off.

"You switched schools because your grades were dropping dramatically. A boy called Will, I believe, began to pick on you and beat you up. You were in hospital many times in just one month. Stanley, your best friend at the time, had to come here, so you were left all alone. In an act of bullying, you were found to be pounding Will into a coma," he smiled a yellow, crooked smile.

"He. . ." I tried to speak but he interrupted.

"You were sent here and we have now come a full circle," he smiled again.

"I. . . I. . ." I looked like a goldfish as I struggled for words. Eventually, I got out my chair and ran out the room, crying. The boys would think I was a wimp and pick on me just like Will had. Stanley would never want to be my friend ever again. Zig-Zag would think I was sent by aliens, I mean he already does, but now he would actually start to believe it more now he knew a lot about me. I thought of Ellie, Ila, Mum, Dad, Shauna, home. The tears fell continuously. I didn't want them to. I wiped my eyes dry.

"Woah!" I yelled, almost falling into a hole. The tears began again, dripping down my face like rain. The rain that never came to this stupid oven-desert.

Grandma, Granddad, Amelia, Jenny, Dean, Sara, Minnie, Grandpa, Jeanie, May, Maegan, Lulu, Lilly. All those names came to me at once. I raced into the tent and hid under the covers in my cot. My life was messed up. Nobody could save me now. Nobody could bring me back to life. Nobody.


	9. Chapter 9: Admit It

Chapter 9

Admit It

I was still sobbing when X-Ray came in.

"Angel? You ok?" he asked, trying to peel back the covers.

I pulled them back over me sharply.

"Everyone's really worried about you. Even Zero," he said.

I didn't answer.

"Mr Pendanski wants you to come back to the meeting," he added.

I was angry at that. I sat up abruptly.

"And do you think I should considering he read out my entire life story in front of the entire tent? Huh? 'Cos I don't think I wanna!" I yelled. I pulled the cover back over me.

"Angel,please come back,"he said, "Caveman is almost in hysterics in there. Zig is trying to calm him down," he pleaded.

"You really just don't get it do you?" I yelled, pulling the covers up over my head, " I messed up my life. I never meant to. I just did. Now I'm here. Digging holes at Camp Green Lake. There isn't even a lake here! How great is my life right now!"

X-Ray backed out.

"Umm. . . i'll tell Mum your not coming then," He stuttered and ran out. I smirked a little and turned on my iPod. Maybe some videos could drown out my sadness.

I pressed on a random video. Great, just what I need. Videos of me in England. Yay.

I could see me and my friends May, Maegan, Ila and Ellie do a wheelbarrow race. Me and Ellie were on one team, May and Maegan on the other. Ila held the iPod.

The race started out bad. Me and Ellie were in front, mostly because May and Maegan couldn't get moving. Even I was struggling. Eventually, I wriggled out of Ellie's grip and started running towards the camera yelling "Every girl for themselves!" The tears started again as I remembered that afternoon. I was so happy, so carefree. I didn't care that my hair looked bad, or my outfit was rubbish, or my other friends looked better than me. I didn't care that Ila disqualified me from the race for running and not being a wheelbarrow. I just didn't care.

I cared now. I cared that my hair was a mess, my outfit made me look bad and that my friends looked awesome. I cared that I was disqualified from a made up competition.. I cared about everything now.

The tears flowed freely as I turned off the screen. I curled up in a ball and cried.

I cried when Armpit brought me dinner.

I cried when Magnet told me about puppies.

I cried when Zig-Zag offered to let me play with his lighter.

I cried when Zero sat silently on the end of my bed, not saying a word.

I cried especially when Caveman sat quietly next to me, stroking my head and telling me it was ok.

Nothing was ok anymore.

Soon they left to go to the wreck room. Caveman stayed for a little longer, until he realised it was a lost cause. Squid never came.

I guess I cried more about that than anything else. It wasn't like I liked him or anything. It wasn't like I cared.

But I did. I always had.

I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, nobody else was in the tent. It obviously hadn't been that long that I'd been asleep. I gasped as I realised Squid was in there, sitting on his cot, playing with his fingers.

"Squid? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't everyone else come?" he mumbled.

"Well, yes, but you didn't come with them. I was wondering why."

" I was. . . thinking," he murmured.

"Oh. What about?" I asked, curious.

"Stuff," he mumbled.

"Oh."

"I was thinking about. . . you."

"Oh?" I said again.

"How you always seem to get yourself into fights. How you are always a target for something. I was once like that. My mum was a druggie," he confessed.

"Oh," was all I could seem to say.

"My dad left when I was young. My mum turned to drugs when that happened," he said.

"Oh. What did you get in here for then?" I asked.

"Stealing a bunch of stuff. No biggie."

"Oh," Again with that stupid word! I swear, I was going to have to invest in a dictionary.

"I was also thinking while I was in there. Angel, I have to tell you something."

"Mmm?"

"I. . . I think I love you."

**A/N; WOW! There it was! Two chapters in one day and this is where I get to! I might just do a third one today if you're lucky. Keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter10:My Life Would Suck Without You

Chapter 10

My Life Would Suck Without You

"You stupid twat!" I yelled, hitting him lightly over the head.

"Wh- what?" he stuttered.

"I've been here for all of two days and already you think you love me! Geez, is it because i'm the only girl here? You don't actually care do you?"

Squid recovered.

"No I don't! I just said that to make you feel better! Well, I guess it worked!" he yelled back.

" Oh, so you don't actually care do you now? So the protecting me from Lump, that was all a show too? I can't believe I actually for one second liked you!"

"Wait? You. . . liked me?" he said, softer now.

"Well. . . yes I did, but you've just gone and ruined it!" I said, a bit quieter.

"You liked me?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes," I said, confused as to where this was heading.

"I liked you too, you know. I actually cared about you, wanted to protect you. I guess I just blew my chance now, eh?" he said.

"I guess so. . ." I replied.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a blown chance! We could try again!" he said.

"I really don't think. . ." I began, but he cut me off.

"Please Angel. Please try and be, at least, my friend. Please try. For me, please try," he said, looking at me with his glorious brown eyes.

I don't know what came over me then. Impulse probably. Feelings and emotions rushed into me. I grabbed his face and pulled him closer to me. He smiled and turned his face to kiss me.

His lips were warm and soft. It was so perfect, just like any first kiss should be. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. His hands were round my waist, and mine were round his neck. Our kiss became more passionate, and his tongue slid into my mouth. I copied him, and we were there, entwined on the bed, our bodies pressed firmly together. Sadly, oxygen had to intervene.

"Wow, that was. . ." I began.

"Good," he finished, smiling at me.

"Squid?" I asked, running my hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, taking my hand.

I smiled. He returned the smile and bent to kiss me again. The second kiss was as glorious as the first, maybe even better.

My life was, at least, halfway perfect.


	11. Chapter 11: Grenade

Chapter 11

Grenade

Everything ached.

My head, my arms, my legs, my back, everything.

My hands were blistered and bloody.

Yet, I still had to dig some more.

I tried to stand. No luck. My muscles were too sore.

"Um, you guys? Can I have some help?" I asked.

"What is it Angel?" Squid mumbled, turning over in his bed to face me.

"I'm hurting," I moaned.

"Aww, let me help you," he smiled, walking over to my bed and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm. . . I do feel better. But what about the others? Do they know?" I asked, my head spinning from the kiss.

"I told them everything. They were 100 percent supportive," he said, not sounding so sure.

"What did they say?"

"They said "Good luck with that," patted me on the head and walked off."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We should probably get going, to, you know, dig."

"Okay. Turn away please," I murmured.

He turned away and I quickly hopped into my jumpsuit. I put on a mint green tank top and tied the sleeves of my jumpsuit around my waist.

"I'm ready now, Squiddy," I said.

He blushed and took my hand. We walked out of the tent towards the rest of D-Tent.

Mr Pendanski came to unlock the library. I lined up behind X-Ray.

"You know, Squid isn't worth it," he said.

"Yeah, you would say that," I retorted.

"Really. He's a player. He told me all about when he was at home. Coolest guy in school. Slept with all the girls. All that junk."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Really?" I whispered.

Armpit must have been listening because he piped in.

"Yeah. He told us about Daisy, and Emma, and Roxy. He's a real player. He knows what a girl wants to hear."

"Think about it Angel. Do you really believe that when this is all over for him, he'll really still love you? Or will he just go back to Texas and snog who knows how many more girls, not giving you a second thought?" X-Ray asked, smirking.

"I guess I always wanted to believe. . . that he would always love me, forever," I said quietly.

"It's time to stop living in that fantasy girl, and forget about him ever wanting you forever. You're just a distraction. He doesn't love you really," X-Ray said, grabbing his shovel and heading towards the digging area.

I felt. . . completely violated. I knew he wasn't who he said he was. Part of me still wanted to believe that he would always love me, but I knew the truth.

I grabbed my shovel and walked out towards where I had to dig. X-Rays words echoed in my ears.

"Hey baby," Squid said, coming up behind me and attempting to kiss me. I pushed his head away.

"What is it?" he asked. I turned on my heel.

"Oh, like you don't know," I yelled. The others turned towards me.

"Um, no, actually I don't," he said.

"Will you love me forever?" I asked him.

"Of course I will Angel," He said.

"Lies! All lies! I know all about your past. Do you think that you could kiss me and pretend I'm yours, but then go home and have sex with somebody else? Did you?" I screamed.

"Er. . ." he mumbled, but I continued.

"Because I have something to say about that! I can't believe you!" I yelled and then strutted away towards my digging site. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Angel. . ." he said.

"No!" I yelled, shrugging his hand off of me.

"Please. . . You don't understand," he cried.

"I understand perfectly!" I yelled again, and then I began to sing.

"_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same  
_

I turned to walk away, but I though I could leave him with a bit more pain than I had already done.

_No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad dude, bad dude,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no"

With that, I strutted away, leaving his open-mouthed. As I headed towards the place I was to dig, I heard Magnet in the distance.

"Dude. You broke her heart."

A?N: Chapter 11! I thought I'd put this in because I was running out of ideas. The song was Grenade by Bruno Mars. I had to change some of the words (woman to dude), but I hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12: Please Don't Let Me Go

Chapter 12

Please Don't Let Me Go

I stuck my shovel fiercely into the dirt. My knuckles and back protested, but I ignored the pain and focused on digging my hole. I grabbed my canteen and took a swig of water, then continued to dig. When I was done, I strutted towards the tent. I knew Squid would either be there or the Wreck Room, but I just didn't care anymore.

Music was blaring inside. I stood next to the tent door with my ear to it. I knew it was Squid when I heard him trying to sing along. He was using my iPod, I knew it! None of the other guys had one with them, so it must be mine. The little wretch! **(A/N: hehe, wretch is a funny word lol) **

I stormed in, ready for war, when I heard the familier tune of Olly Murs, Please Don't Let Me Go, waft out of my iPod.

"Squid, what do you think you're-" I stopped when he began to sing.

"_Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you  
How bad I need you now  
You're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused  
My head is spinning all around  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind_

I turned towards the door, but I felt his hand on my waist, pulling me towards him. I wriggled out of his grip, although, I was quite flattered.

_Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no  
Badabadeebaba_

_What else can I say? (Can I say)  
My heart is beating double time, yeah  
And do you feel the same? (Do you feel the same)  
Don't leave me in the dark, no  
But baby don't put out this spark, no  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind_

_Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
__Til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go_  
_Baby no, no, no, no_

At that point, I was all ready to run into his arms and kiss him, but I decided to wait a bit longer.

_Caught in the inquisition  
Under these conditions  
I need a definition  
Is it love that we're sharing  
Show me that you're caring  
You see my fascination  
Tell me I'm not mistaken  
Give me the information I need  
1, 2, 3_

_Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
Baby please don't let me go (Please don't let me go)  
Baby please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no_"

"Well?" he asked, looking at me with sad, puppydog eyes, "Do you forgive me?"

I walked up to him and leaned over.

"You stupid twat," I smiled, grabbing his face and kissing him.

I knew then, that he loved me, and always would.


	13. Chapter 13: Bulletproof

Chapter 13

Bulletproof

The next day of digging, I realised one thing.

X-Ray is always right.

The third hole is the hardest.

Not the first.

That's just something they tell you to make you feel better.

Not the second.

That just makes you optimistic for the days ahead.

Not the third either.

Or the fourth.

Or the fifth.

"My back aches."

"Stop complaining."

"My hands are all bloody."

"Stop complaining."

"I'm tired."

"Stop complaining."

"I'm so hot."

"Oh yes you are!"

"Squid!"

"It's true."

"Get a room you two!"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not making lovey dovey faces at Squid!"

"Good because I would be creeped and offended if you did."

"Hey, X, I think I found something!"

X-Ray raced over to Stanley's hole to inspect the item. Most of the boys followed after him.

"Looks like an old bullet shell or something."

"Naw man, it's too thin to be a bullet shell."

"Well, I'll give it to the Warden. See if I get a day off."

"Your almost done! I'll be digging all day!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Um. . . why don't you give it to the Warden tomorrow. Get the whole day off."

"Good thinking Caveman. Smart boy."

Walking back to camp, I asked Stanley how he could have just let X-Ray take it.

"It's better to get on his good side than let him hate me forever," he replied, scratching his head randomly.

"Still, why tell him about it? You could've just kept it a secret."

"I'm not that lucky."

"Well, I haven't been lucky in the past yet I'm pretty lucky now."

"You're at a boys delinquent camp where we dig holes in the sun wearing orange eating awful food."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Just saying."

"I mean, I have Squid and I have you. Pretty lucky if you ask me. Oh, and Will's in a coma."

"Yeah, I was wondering, how did you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"No offence, but your pretty weak."

"You know, when you say no offence, it still offends me."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

"So, how did you hurt him that bad?"

"Instinct. He hit me, I hit him back. Besides, he broke a rule."

"What rule?"

"Never hit a girl."

**A/N: That's Chapter 13! Thanks for all the great comments, I'll try and update as much as possible. Keep reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14: Jaws

Chapter 14

Jaws

In the morning, X-Ray gave the tube to Mom. He radioed the Warden and she came out to see it. She seemed pretty interested and we had to dig a giant hole. At one point she got really impatient and poked Armpit with a pitchfork. Just for going to the 'toilet'. He was bleeding over our huge hole. Poor guy. X-Ray got the day off. Lucky him.

"The Warden's really scary you guys," I whimpered on the way to the tent.

"Get used to it," Armpit said.

"How do you think she knew my name?" Caveman asked.

"Dude, she's got the whole place wired. Camera's and microphones," Zig-Zag replied.

I tuned out until we got to the tent. They were just talking about guy stuff. Boy, I miss the girls. . .

I began to hum randomly and skipped into the tent. I was trying to drown out the boring talk the boys were having.

I hopped over to my bed and stopped straight. There, on the ground, was a rattlesnake, staring up at me with it's evil eyes, tongue darting in and out his mouth dangerously. I tried to open my mouth but no sound came out. It's tail was pointing right in the air and it was rattling rapidly.

I backed out of the tent slowly, right into Armpit. I picked myself up, dusted myself off and screamed loudly. Squid clamped his hand over my mouth.

"What is it Angel?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"R-R-Rattlesnake!" I screeched. Armpit screamed and attempted to jump into Caveman's arms, making him fall over. I laughed silently, my thoughts still on the devilish creature in the tent.

Caveman shook Armpit off of him. Gathering up the last strength I had, I strutted into the tent, towards the evil beast within. . .

**A/N: I know, awful ending. I have writers block. I haven't really had it much before but oh well. R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15: Never Gonna

Chapter 15

Never Gonna

Squid held me back by my waist.

"Squid! What do you think you are doing?" I yelled.

"I can't let you be hurt! Pit, go get Mum," he instructed, still holding me tight.

"Very sweet of you Squid, but could you let me go. I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry." He released me from his grasp.

"Thank you. I don't think I could stand up to that snake anyway."

"No problem."

Mum came shortly after, grasping a gun in his large hand.

"Where is it?"

"It's in the tent," I said, my voice wobbling.

He sauntered in there, gun ready to fire. A few bangs erupted from the tent.

"Done."

I trembled as I saw the dead carcass of the snake. Mum cleared it out soon enough though.

"Right. . . I'm going to sleep," I announced, still shaking.

"Why? It's not even curfew," Armpit asked.

"I feel a bit sick. Night guys," I lay down in my cot and the guys left. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep.

I suddenly woke up with a jolt.

Tomorrow was my time of month!


	16. Chapter 16: Complicated

**A/N: OMG! I realised I haven't updated in aaaages! I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with school and all my other stories and the plot bunnies keep jumping on my back and strangling me until I write that story. I've had a lot of messages in dreams and stuff (be prepared for this: (BTR) Kendall leaves on Christmas Eve, (HOA) Nina goes on a reality TV show and (NDSSG) Ned and Moze are having a secret relationship). I swear, the plot bunnies are going to kill me. THEY ARE TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING! Anyway. . . Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 16

Complicated

I woke up in the morning feeling grumpy. Well, it was my period. Strange things happen on a period. . . Boo! Okay, not scary.

I got up and got dressed, not caring the guys were gawping at me. At least I was wearing a bra, even if it was black and lacy.

Squid's mouth was open the most.

"Daaaang! Your girlfriend's hot!" Armpit whispered to him. I suddenly had the urge to push him over. So I did.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Anyone else?" I threatened. They hurried out. I'm a girl for God's sake! They shouldn't be afraid of me! Power to the period!

I raced out to join them, grabbed my shovel and disgusting (Actually, that's an insult to disgusting. Better make it vile, horrible, gross) tortilla and began to dig in the spot where Mr Sir (vilely, horrible, grossly) spat. Daily routine.

What happened after that was kinda . . . weird. Weird weird, not just 'Go Compare Aliens VS Mazuma Mobile Men' weird.

Zero had been digging Stanley's hole for the past few days, and it was obvious that the guys were getting annoyed. Still, why did Squid have to get involved?

Zig-Zag walked up to his hole and began taunting him, shoving his cookie in his face. As funny as it was, I still felt bad for Stanley. I looked away.

There was a sudden crash and I looked back. The cookie had flown up into the air and what was below it was shocking. Zig-Zag was pounding Caveman into the dirt.

"Zig! No!" I yelled. I looked over to Squid. He was cheering? Yep, that's my boyfriend. Gourgeous and sweet at some times, but insensitive and jerky at others. This happened to be one of his jerk moments. Anyway. . .

It all happened so fast. One minute, Caveman was on the floor with Zig-Zag's fists all over him. The next, Zero was on Ziggy's back, choking him.

I screamed.

Of course I had to scream. It was the role of a girl. Really, I wasn't scared. I knew what was coming.

The shotgun.

The bullet flew over my head and I screamed again. Really, I was intrigued. I'd never seen a bullet this close. Sure, I'd held a deactivated bomb before. But this was different. This was real.

The bullet came from Mr. Pendanski, who I still refused to call Mum. It's plain stupid, I mean, he's a man!

I was wondering why he fired the bullet when seconds ago he was cheering them on. 'Show the bully a lesson' he'd said. Some counsellor.

The other counsellors raced up to us, along with the Warden.

"What in tarnation!"

So we explained.

And they tested him to see what he knew.

"What does C-A-T spell?"

Cat. It was so obvious.

They were testing him.

And they broke him.

Zero grabbed the shovel and hit Pendanski over the head.

He screamed like a little girl.

In any other circumstances I would have laughed, but I was now petrified.

He ran.

He ran far away into the desert.

Into the sun.

Stanley had told me about God's thumb.

There and then, I said a little prayer he would find it.

Squid put his arm around me.

And I cried.

**A/N: That's Chapter 16! Again, sorry for the late update! Anyway, In the next chapter, Twitch comes, Stanley runs away and his replacement comes, and it's someone. . . unexpected.**


	17. Chapter 17: Who Says

Chapter 17

Who Says

Today, Zero's replacement would come. Both me and Caveman were in a 'grieving process' still. In fact, I think he was about to break. And that was not good.

Twitch seemed like a nice enough guy, even though the constant twitching was a little annoying. Then again, I did use to have a little arm twitch when I was younger, and my sister had head twitches too. Yeah, we were a messed up family.

Oh, and then Caveman _had_ to just go and drive off into the desert after Zero. And when I say drive, I mean into a hole. Nevertheless, he still walked to God's thumb. Without any water. He was dead, for sure.

And I still grieved. And what happened next was a huge blow, huger than Zero and Caveman leaving. As if that was possible. Well it was.

The yellow bus pulled up, just as it had with Twitch, and me. We were all lined up, ready to meet the new arrival. But I'd never imagined that it could be this bad.

Through the dirty windows, I could see a mop of blonde hair and a large, muscular figure. It looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

And then he walked off. William Hall. My torturer.

"WILL?" I screeched.

"Vanessa?" his face formed into a sly grin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Wait, you know him?" Squid asked me.

"Yeah. I hate him. He got me here," I replied, my body shaking angrily.

Squid's calm, neutral face twisted into a look of pure hatred.

"You. Got. Her. Here?" he yelled, looking like he wanted to strangle him.

"Yeah, and she brought _me _here," Will said spitefully, "After your little breakdown, I went to hospital for months, and when I finally got out, they sent me here for bullying you and apparently, theft, which I totally did and I should've gotten away with. So, it's your fault. I would never have been found out if it wasn't for you."

"And I wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for the daily beatings you gave me!" I shouted, lunging at him, but being held back by Armpit and Magnet. Zig-Zag and Twitch were holding Squid, as he was also in a rage.

"Hey, you deserved those beatings," Will smirked, "And I see you found yourself a little boyfriend. Cute."

"Shut up," I snarled.

"Why should I?" Will was deliberately trying to wind Squid up. And it worked.

"Angel said shut up," he growled.

"Ooh, you got yourself a little nickname too. I think they need to change that. There's nothing angelic about you. You could do better, dude," Will sneered.

"At least I'm not a fat cow like you," I shot at him. Yeah, it sucked, but I wasn't exactly well known for my insults.

"Oooh," Will mocked, "That the best you can do?"

"I think you know what I can do."

"C'mon Angel, that's enough," Squid said, "Let's go back to the tent."

Will smirked.

"Knew she couldn't handle it."

I growled.

"That's it. . ." But I let Squid take me away. I wasn't ready to meet the Warden face-to-face just yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is wrong with that idiot?" Squid fumed. We'd just gotten back to the tent, and he was already on the warpath.

"He's a psychopath, I told you. And he's just gonna make my life misery."

"I won't let him. I swear to you I won't let him."

"Thanks. That's really sweet."

"Call me sweetheart and I'll change my mind!"

I grinned widely.

"Oh, sorry, SWEETHEART!"

Squid growled and I smirked.

"I warned you," he began to stand up.

"No, no, I won't call you that again."

"Good."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he put his arm around me, "And we'll get through this. I promise."


End file.
